


反向世界_1

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	反向世界_1

他一直都觉得，环境可以影响一个人，那个时候，如果不是他那怪异的房间、以及昏暗暧昧的光线，也许事情不会无法挽回，眼前的这个人仿佛被莫名的氛围所吞噬了，成为了更为可怕的恶魔，尽管他说着不要，也塞住了他的口，将他挥舞反抗的手臂困于床头，压制住他乱动的双腿，把他的裤子全都扯了下来。暴露在空气里的肌肤恣意地感受到了凉意。

【唔唔……】

他闷声悲鸣着，拼命发出着声音。也许神明仍对他怀有最后一丝怜悯吧，很快，他便听到了敲门声。

舞流那没有起伏的平淡声音传了进来。

【哥，你没事吧？】

他很想大声呼救，脖颈忽然被掐住了，呕吐感与窒息感猛地袭来，要被杀了，他惊恐万分地瞪大满是泪水的双眼。

眼前的这个试图侵犯他的人俯下身来，在他耳边轻声道。

【要求救吗，求救的话，我就放过你。】

他宛如听到了救赎，然而下一句话的到来，又使他有如坠入深渊。

【但是，那样的话，我也会把你的秘密一并散发出去。无论是你跟踪偷拍的事情，还是你是同性恋的事情。】

【哥？】

【反之，如果你不求救，我就什么也不说，你觉得怎么样？】

【哥！】

那些低语结束后，他口中塞着的领带被拿了出来，他大口喘息着，滚烫的眼泪顺着眼角汩汩流下。

【哥！你还在里面吗！】

【我没事。】

尽可能平缓地、如同往常那样说道。

【我没事，舞流，抱歉，刚刚在听音乐没有听到，让你担心了。】

【没事就好。】

门那边松了口气，之后，门口那里一点动静也没了。

平时舞流不会这么执着，恐怕也是忌惮这位从未见过的不良吧，可是现在，最后的希望也断绝了。他感到自己的腰被抬起，另一个温热的肉体挤进了他的双腿之间。

【好孩子。】

对方故意夸奖他道。

在那之后，那块堵住他口的布团再也没有回来，对方就这么将手指插进他的身体里，来回粗鲁地翻搅，他的所有声音都要靠他自己来忍耐，他有无法暴露的罪恶，在这昏暗见不得人的室内。在身体被又粗又硬的胀热性器侵入时，他痛得几乎想大喊出声，只得拼命咬住下唇，他听到自己仍忍不住在哭泣着，下体被撕裂一样疼痛，浑身冒出了一层冷汗。身体被不断摇晃，他从来没有经历过性爱，那对于不受欢迎的阴沉的他来说是不可能的事，因为没有朋友，他甚至无法获得在高中生之间偷偷流传的成人片，他对于性爱的过程完全基于幻想，也没有胆量亲身试验。如今他明白了，做爱是如此痛苦的一件事，把身体交给一个自己不喜欢的人是如此令自己厌恶的一件事，呕吐感在胸腹间徘徊，却又被巨大的痛苦压下，那在他身体里干涩挤入的性器来回抽动，一下又一下地顶到最深处，每一下都把他推入新的深渊。

为什么对自己这么做的不是幽呢，他泪眼朦胧地想，接着，在摇晃中他看到了床上方的天花板，那里也贴着一张幽的照片，当每天晚上仰躺在床面时，第一眼就能看到幽又是何等幸福的事，他承受着身下的撞击，闷哼着，将视线长久地放在那模糊的一点上，也许这样就能减轻一些痛苦了，就把身上的人当做是自己喜欢的幽好了。是幽在上自己，所以无论怎样粗暴的对待，都是幸福的，都是可以忍受的，就算被那恶心的浓浊射入，也是幽的东西留在自己的体内……

被重重地挺入几下后，已经疼痛到麻痹的下体似乎感到了什么东西射了进来，喷洒在了内壁上，他把这一切也幻想成幸福的精液，只有这样才能勉强去接受。

【糟糕，不小心射在里面了……】

身上的人忽然喃喃低语道，接着从他的身体里抽出，见他似乎没什么表示，对方连忙解下了他被捆在床头的双手。可即使那样，也没引起他多大的反应，他只是将被勒出痕迹的双手放了下来。

【喂！……被玩坏了吗。】

对方有些不耐烦地说道，他仍然不愿意从自己的幻想里离开，所以没有理睬对方，没过多久，他的脸颊被轻轻拍打了，见这些都没有用，不良将他的身体抱着在床上放好，抽出几张纸从他擦拭的下体处漏出的精液。

【真麻烦，我到底干了什么啊……】

那个人不无懊悔地自言自语着。

又过了一阵，实际上他已经恢复冷静了，只是想让对方尽早离开，却又不敢贸然开口，只好等对方厌恶自己后自行离去，但是那个人一直没有离开，他没有戴眼镜，不知道对方的心情，他的上半身忽然被对方抱起，因为牵扯到腰间的痛处，他禁不住倒抽一口气。

【你真的没事吧，要不要去医院？】

也许是注意到了他的近视，对方在离他很近的地方问道。他才不想因此去医院，一股无言的怒火猛然升了上来，这个人怎么这么厚脸皮，早点离开不就好了！

【喂，说话啊？】

【滚开！】

一被碰到就想起刚刚肮脏的情事，他像被针刺的气球一样爆发了，可是下一秒又想起外面的妹妹，这才把怒火又拼命压回去，他推开对方，急促地呼吸着，狠狠地用找不到焦距的双目瞪着那团身影。

话也不能多说，声音也不能发出多少，怒气无从发泄，委屈和懦弱造成的不甘沉重地堆积在了胸口，他感到不知所措，这些都是自己自作自受吗，难道自己做的那些事使自己应该得到这些报应吗？

【你看起来气得不行了。】

对方那毫无惧意，仿佛丝毫也没有被他影响到的轻松声音令他更为愤怒，然而他越是愤怒，对方就越要气他似的，还过来觉得好玩般抱住了他，将他的脑袋压在宽阔结实的肩上。

【现在就发泄出来吧，不然会憋坏的。】

确实是如此，他感到自己的脑袋快要爆炸了，他将脸压在这个他极度讨厌的人的肩膀上，咬紧牙关无声地大喊着，浑身绷紧地释放着怒气。神明啊，如果再给他一次机会，他绝对不会再做那种事了，也绝对不要受到这样的待遇。可是时间不会重来，要是他行为端正，又怎么会受到那样的威胁？他正因如此的罪恶才会走到这步田地。一切都是他自作自受。

筋疲力竭地发泄完怒火后，他便失去了所有的力气，被放倒在床上，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。半夜觉得下体难受，又痒又痛，全身像被车子碾压过一般，才恍然想起傍晚的噩梦。那个恶魔已经不见了踪影，但是墙上残留的照片昭示一切都真实发生过，他忍受不了腹部和下体的不适，于是找到眼镜戴上，从床上费了一番功夫爬起，不知道是他自己还是那个人给他盖上的被子堆到了里面，床单上的褶皱和体液的污渍暴露了出来，无论哪里都惨不忍睹，连同自己也是。他撑着床旁的桌面站起，奇怪的液体从他的后穴里随着动作漏出了一些，他走了好几步才适应浑身的无力和疼痛。在浴室里洗完澡，又撑着身体换上新的床单和被子，把那些脏掉的东西都一股脑儿地扔在地上，他躺在床上，茫然地看着天花板。

一切都结束了吗？

还是说，噩梦才刚开始？

这个时候，因为关掉灯，他发现旁边上方的桌面上有什么东西在闪光，他知道那个微弱的小灯代表着什么，那是他的手机，应该是有人发邮件过来了。可能是垃圾邮件吧，平时存在感薄弱的自己根本就没和几个人交换过邮箱。不过仍然要插起来充电，要不然如果明天学校有什么新通知，手机没电就糟了。

他撑起身体，将桌面上的手机拿在了手上。

忽然，他想起一件事，这个手机，不是一直都放在他的书包里吗？记起这一点后，那不停闪着的光也变成了不祥的信号，冷意从身体各处泛起，他惊惧着，打开了翻盖。

 

[我拿你的手机交换了邮箱，醒来后身体没事的话就发封邮件过来。

以后继续联系吧。

 

平和岛静雄]

 

他不可置信地盯着手机屏幕。

噩梦没有放过他。


End file.
